percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 26
Wingless Angel-Chapter 26 Chris P.O.V We walked up the mansion, knocked on the door of the mansion. And the person that opened the door of the mansion, is what I thought was a servant. "Hey Martha! Is mom home?" Silena asked the women. "Oh, young master. Yes she is home. Miss Adams, we have guests!" Martha disappeared into the house. A few seconds later, a women appeared in the doorway. She looked like she was in her late thirties, had coffee brown hair that was streaked with grey and green eyes. In other words, she looked just like Silena and Mike. "Mom!" Silena exclaimed and leaped into the women's arms. "Silena, it's good to see you again." The women hugged Silena then turned her attention to Mike. "Hey mom." Mike said, feeling her eyes on him. The women let go of Silena and went to Mike. She took off his sunglasses and gasped in horror when she saw his eyes. "What happened Micheal?" She asked. "Nothing, just complications." Mike said. "Micheal..oh my poor boy. Your blind." Then she hugged him, and Mike return the hug. They stayed in embrace for a while, when she let go. The women turned her attention to me. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, welcome to our home." She smiled. "You must be tired, come in." "Of course we're tired, when just fought several monsters." I muttered, before I could stop myself. I quickly covered my mouth. I looked at the women. "Sorry Ms Adams. I meant no disrespect." Instead of getting angry, she let out a big hearty laugh. "You must be Christopher. Silena has told me all about you, I feel like I know you already." She turned to Tessa. "And who are you? His girlfriend?" "What?! No!" We both said in union. My cheeks felt hot and I couldn't help but remember the scene this morning. "Okay then. We'll come inside and rest." She said. She motioned for us to come in. "I'm sorry Ms Adams-" She cut me off. "Please it's Angela, call me Angela." "Okay...Angela." I corrected myself. "We have a strict time-limit here, so we need to hurry up-" "I insist." "It's okay-" "I Insist." Her tone was sort of threatening. I turned so Silena, her expression said She's not going to accept no for an answer. I raised my hands in defeat. "Okay we'll stay for the night." "Good, welcome to my home." She said. Theresa P.O.V After dinner, the Twins stayed behind to talk to their mother. Christopher went straight to the guest room. I followed him soon after that. I was walking in the corridor that lead to the guest rooms. They were rich, who would've thought? Their grandfather was some kind of major businessman, and their mother inherited the business after his passing. The twin's house was really big and beautiful. I knew my dad would've want to paint the house and preserve it in picture. So future generations could see it in it's prime years. Thinking about my dad, as well as seeing The twins with their mom, it made me home sick. I wanted to go home and be with my dad. I wanted to watch as he effortlessly wielded a brush as easily as Christopher wielded a sword. Christopher....''The thought rang in my head clearly. And somehow I knew he was near by, I could smell him, blood and sweat. As I continued walking, I saw him, leaning on wall beside one of the guest rooms. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His eyes were closed and I wondered if he was sleeping. Nonetheless, I walked towards him. "Chris?" He opened his eyes to look at me. "Yeah?" "We need to talk, about the morning-" "It was a mistake." He cut me off. I felt like he just slapped me. "What?" "It was a mistake and it won't happen again." He answered. "And what if I wanted it to happen again?" I wanted my voice to come out strong, but it came out more of a whimper. He looked at me, then totally surprised me by grabbing my shoulders and putting my back against the wall. The stepped forward and closed the distance between us. His face was emotionless and his eyes were cold. "Christopher." Our faces were so close that we could kiss. "Do you really want it? I'm immortal Tessa. I can't age, in 30 years you'll be 47 and I'll still be 16. There is no 'death due us part'.You will die and I won't, period. Do you really want that?" "I do." I did not heistate in replying. "Really, Theresa?! You really want that? Well I don't, I do not want to live and see you die. I don't want you Theresa!" He shouted. The force and the anger in his voice, startled me. "You can't say that.. You kissed me earlier." I looked at him straight in the eye. "Say that to my face, look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me-" He didn't heistate, his brown eyes looked into mine. "I.Do.Not.Love.You.Theresa.Ryder." Stopping at every word making sure I heard very word clearly. Suddenly my legs couldn't support me anymore. I fell to the floor, to my knees. "Need me to help you to your room-" "No! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you ever again!" I shouted at him. He stood up and walked away. I covered my face with my hands, trying to stop the tears. Why kind of sick joke was that? He kissed me, making me feel like he liked me, then he said sorry-it-was-a-mistake-plus-I-had-no-feelings-for-you-either? What did he think I was? A plaything? Use me for a while and throw me away afterwards?! "I hate you Christopher Fauns! I hate you!" I shouted when he was out of earshot. '''Chris P.O.V' "I hate you Christopher Fauns! I hate you!" I heard her shout, thanks to my heightened hearing. With those words, the act I had been using, shattered. My heart twisted in my chest. Well I got her to hate me, she doesn't have feelings for me anymore. As much as she thought it was real, I lied. I did want a life with her, I did love her. I didn't look into her eyes when I said it, I was looking at her eyebrows, but it was enough to fool her. I retreated into the guest room. I sat on the bed and I let everything go. All those feelings I held back, that emotionless expression I let it go, then I began to shed my own tears. Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 27|Next Chapter---->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page